Solos tu y yo en la madrugada
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: No podía dormir se sentia realmente cansado pero simplemente no podía por lo que decidió caminar por todo el castillo de la legión pero para su sorpresa en su camino se encontró con un muchacho de ojos aguamarina pero este se estaba ¿Lastimando? La humanidad hizo que Eren creyera que en realidad era un monstruo pero su amado sargento lo haría cambiar de opinión [PURO LEMON RIREN]
1. Chapter 1

_**Nos leemos abajito.**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi de Rivaille x Eren y faltas de ortografía y tal vez este mas revuelta que un plato de cereal Fruty Lupis (creo que así se escribe) Lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyogin y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de pues expresarme en forma de letras(¿) y de entretener al lector**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Instalaciones de la legión de reconocimiento

12:45 de la madrugada.

Un malhumorado sargento azabache se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de aquel castillo del cual se resguardaban de los titanes, la razón del porque se encontraba en aquella situación era simplemente porque no podía conciliar el sueño, odiaba no poder dormir. Ahí se encontraba el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad irritado por no poder dormir de una jodida vez pero lo que mas le jodia era el echo de que fue a pedirle consejo a la loca de Hanji, Joder! Hanji por Dios si que tenia que ser una situación grave y difícil ya que nunca se atrevería a buscar a la loca de los titanes.

Pero la sargento solo le había dicho que contara titanes…¡¿Titanes!? Por Dios, ya tenia suficiente con matar a esas mierdas subnormales todos los días y lo que menos quería era ver esas criaturas en sus sueños.

Iba a seguir quejándose y maldiciendo internamente a la chica de anteojos por la idea disparatada que le había dicho pero una voz proveniente del comedor del castillo hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra, poco a poco se fue acercando al lugar, tenia curiosidad de saber quien se encontraba dentro pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

Se encontró con nada mas ni nadie menos el mocoso titán de nombre Eren Jeager, pero no fue el ojiazul el causante de la sorpresa de Levi si no mas bien lo que este tenia en las manos y cerca de su muñeca izquierda…_una navaja._

-Oye!... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo a estas horas?- pregunto el azabache de forma desinteresada pero por dentro lo mataba la intriga de saber porque Eren estaba lastimándose.

-Rivaille Heichou…Y-yo bueno, ¡no es de su incumbencia!- Grito el joven ojiazul mientras que al mismo tiempo se levantaba del lugar en donde se encontraba para salir huyendo de ahí, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo además a quien le importaba lo que hiciera a NADIE, ya que el era alguien inútil. –según el-

-Maldito bastardo- murmuro Rivaille al ver como el castaño pasaba a lado de el como si fuera invisible, quería golpearlo pero al percatarse que la muñeca izquierda de eren ya se encontraba sangrando. -¿Por qué?-

Eren miro de reojo a su superior pero no contaba con que este de una rápida patada lo mandara a volar hasta una esquina del lugar, tenia miedo, lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Lo preguntare de nuevo Jeager, ¿Qué haces?- Estaba muerto de la preocupación y duda, no quería ver así al mocoso a el le gustaba verlo sonriente no lastimándose, ¿Quien era el que había obligado a Eren a hacerse eso? Le rompería la cara al causante.

-Heichou…¿usted me ve…como un monstruo?- dejo caer por sus mejillas las lagrimas que había estado aguantando desde hace unos minutos antes de que llegara el azabache, debía saber como lo veía su superior aquel que tenia el derecho de dejarlo vivir y también el de quitarle la vida.

-…- Rivaille se encontraba en una especie de shock a tal punto que abrió sus orbes color plateado, ¿porque les estaba preguntando eso? Pero reacciono en el momento al ver que Eren empezó a gimotear por retener el llanto.

-Hei…- No pudo terminar de llamar a su superior ya que este había sido silenciado por unos labios pequeños pero suaves, así es los hermosos labios del azabache estaban encima del ojiazul. Así se quedaron por unos segundos que sintieron minutos

-No…no eres un monstruo para mi, mas bien eres un mocoso idiota- Dijo Rivaille antes de volver a besar aquellos carnosos labios del castaño, se veía en esta situación solamente en sus sueños, ese era el porque su terquedad de dormir de una vez.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado ya que el azabache había introducido su lengua en lo mas profundo de la cavidad oral de Eren para sentir el calor de su boca. Mientras tanto ahí se encontraba Jeager totalmente sorprendido pero de repente su rostro palideció al sentir como una mano del sargento jugaba con su miembro encima del pantalón y la otra masajeaba uno de sus pezones por encima de su ropa.

-Ngh…Sargento d…de…ten…gase, no juegue con…mi…aaahhh!...go – Eren trataba de alejar al sargento con su mano derecha, ya que esta no le dolía pero tan rápido como la llevo al pecho fue sometido por un Rivaille excitado por el rostro virginal de Eren.

-No estoy jugando Eren… para mi esto es muy se..ngh..rio- gimió un poco por la excitación que le transmitía el pequeño castaño

Así es Rivaille le enseñaría a Eren que el estaba realmente preocupado por el, pero mejor se lo diría mas tarde por ahora estaba ocupado y fascinado por los espasmos provenientes del cuerpo del ojiazul, nunca creyó que por fin lo que veía en sus sueños se volvería realidad.

-Ngh…aaahhh! Heichou no to..qu..quee a..a…aaahi..Aaahhh!- Gimió, al sentir como la mano de Rivaille masturbaba su miembro ya despierto, vaya su sargento si que era bueno en eso, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, el también deseaba tocar a su superior pero la mano que antes atendía a sus pezones se dirigió a sus muñecas para así sujetarlas por arriba de su cabeza.

-Oye, si quieres puedes lamer aquí- Dijo Rivaille murmurando al oído del castaño con un tono seductor mientras que al mismo tiempo le mostraba su pecho bien formado a Eren ¿Cuándo se había desabotonado la cabeza- pensó por un rápido momento el ojiazul pero decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse lamiendo los pezones de su sargento, vaya! Eran totalmente suaves & deliciosos, inconscientemente ya empezaba a mover hacia el cuerpo contrario sus caderas demandando mas contacto y placer…

-Abre las piernas Eren- dijo Levi mientras se desasía de su pantalón y el de Eren, necesitaba sentir que el mocoso le pertenecía…ya el regaño por auto lastimarse vendría después, ahora quería disfrutar la madrugada con su mocoso…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Pff escribe un lemon Yaoi decían, no te sentirás violada decían (º/º) Vale esta historia fue sacada del horno (apenitititias) Jajajaja ya tenia el borrador en mi libreta pero al final por escuchar la sensual voz de Shoose cantando If you do do hizo que terminara así xDD Jajajajaja bueno, en el próximo capitulo ya vendrá el lemon salvaje que a todas les gusta 3 Jajajaja me preparare mentalmente para no sentirme abusada, bueno espero sea de su agrado, tratare de mejorar mi redacción para el lemon extreme que tengo preparado y así lo disfruten ;) Vale, se cuidan. Descansan Byee! ¿Algún rewiev? ¿No? Bueno :'3 Chau


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama yo solo utilizo la temática y sus personajes para crear historias, con el propósito de entretener al lector.**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon RiRen, eso significa que Eren es el uke. **_

_**Mis disculpas subnormales vienen al final del capitulo…**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LAS AMENAZAS, GOLPES DE BROCOLIS, DESVELOS(MIOS), Y POR ESPERAR EL CAP... GRACIAS! Espero y Santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron y extra un Levi y Eren desnudos y borrachos para que les bailen…**_

_**Sin mas que decir, espero sea de su agrado, si no demándenme con el diablo…**_

_**PD: Escuchen cuantas veces sean necesario la canción de [Rivaille] If you do do. Holly shit! Esa canción me ayudo a escribir esto. Oh si quieren no Ja! Ja! Pollos, tengo sueño, y no se que diablos estoy escribiendo. ( O_O)**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rivaille se encontraba delante del castaño con su miembro expuesto esperando que este abriera las piernas para cumplir su cometido, ya no pudo esperar mas y de un solo movimiento retiro todas las prendas del mas joven haciendo que este se avergonzara de su desnudez.

-Ngh..- Eren comenzó a gemir al sentir una ráfaga de viento pegándole en el pene y por el suelo frio dándole en su pequeña y rosada entrada . –Ri..Rivaille ¿Por qué?-

-Eren ¿Por qué piensas que eres un monstruo?- El azabache comenzó a lamer los muslos del mas pequeño, provocando que curvara la espalda, llevando su cabeza para atrás, además poco a poco los miembros de los dos se iban endureciendo.

-Ghn… aaahhh!- Un pequeño hilo de saliva comenzó a descender de la comisura de los labios hasta llegar a su cuello, que inmediatamente la saliva fue delineada y borrada por Rivaille, provocando que Eren moviera sus caderas, buscando un mayor contacto con el ya despierto y caliente miembro del sargento. –Po…por…que aaahh! Lo s…soy…Nghh! ¡MAS!-

Eren llevo sus suaves y frías manos hacia el erecto y bastante caliente miembro de Rivaille, provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos y gimieran por el cambio de temperatura. Después de haberse acostumbrado al calor, Eren comenzó a masturbar el pene de Rivaille mientras dilataba su entrada y al mismo tiempo subía y bajaba sus caderas para rozar bastantes veces la entrepierna del mayor, una vista bastante excitante, pensó el azabache.

-Nghh aahh! Riva…hgg…ille ¡Me gustas!- Tenia los ojos entreabiertos por el placer que el mismo se estaba otorgando, a tal punto de ya no saber lo que estaba diciendo. Pero en el momento en el que se confeso abrió completamente los ojos mirando los del sargento, pero estos ya no mostraban indiferencia, expresaban otra cosa pero inexplicable para el castaño.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No era mi intención decirlo- Se tapo el rostro con sus dos manos para no delatar sus mejillas rojas y también su vergüenza por su confesión.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Pregunto directamente en la oreja del contrario con un tono bastante seductor, pero al ver que las orejas de este también estaban rojas no dudo en lamerla y darle unos pequeños mordiscos provocándole bastantes espasmos al menor.

-Por lo que acabo de ngh… decir- suspiro al sentir las manos del sargento tocando y apretando sus muslos. Le gustaba sentir aquellas rasposas pero tibias manos en su piel, le excitaba de sobremanera.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? Quiero que quede claro que…- antes de terminar fue directo hacia los pezones del castaño para volver a lamerlos pero esta vez les dio un pequeño beso, ruborizando y excitándolo aun mas. –Es una orden-

-Nghh.. Que us..usted me gusta- Contesto mirando detenidamente los ojos plateados de su amado sargento, siempre quedaba hipnotizado ante aquella encantadora mirada. Por ello Rivaille aprovecho para acercar la cadera de Eren a la suya y así rozar la punta de su miembro en la entrada del castaño, provocando que soltara un sonoro gemido, que fue callado con un húmedo beso del sargento.

Eren tenia la boca abierta por lo que Rivaille comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los rosados y carnosos labios del menor, con su lengua comenzó a explorar toda la boca d este. Eren no soporto mas y enredo sus piernas en la cadera del mayor para acercarse al miembro de su sargento, pero este se dio cuenta de su plan y con una mano apretó salvajemente el rosado pene del castaño que ya se encontraba bastante húmedo.

-Nhhgg…aaahh!. No puedo mas Rivaille ¡Quiero Nhgg…sentirte dentro de mi!- Tomo con sus dos manos las mejillas del azabache para darle un beso en sus labios, que al principio lo dejo bastante impresionado por la iniciativa del mas joven y que poco a poco se fue nuevamente intensificando el beso.

Sus lenguas pocas veces danzaban fuera de sus bocas para después regresarlas a su lugar, en eso Eren alzo su lengua para que Rivaille saboreara y conociera aquel lugar, no querían separarse de aquel beso.

Ya tenían los labios adoloridos por la presión que estaban haciendo para no romper aquel apasionante acto. Pero ya se les estaba acabando el aire, por lo que optaron por separarse, exhalando e inhalando todo el aire posible mientras un hilo de saliva los seguía uniendo.

El francés ya estaba bastante acalorado por lo que estaban haciendo, así que se comenzó a retirar la blusa azul de su pijama y recogió nuevamente su pantalón puesto que, dentro de un bolsillo ahí estaba su famosísima pañoleta blanca. Eren quedo completamente extasiado por el cuerpo bien formado de su sargento y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor delineaban sus músculos provocando que comenzara a gemir inconscientemente, llamando la atención de Levi.

-Qué lindo regalo me estas dando Eren, pero supongo que debería estar presentable- Al principio el castaño no entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero al ver como Rivaille lamia la orilla de su pañoleta y que la iba acercando a su entrepierna, comprendió bastantes cosas.

Rivaille comenzó a hacer un moño en el miembro Eren provocando que este curvara su espalda y llevara nuevamente su cabeza para atrás mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ya que Levi amarro fuertemente la pañoleta.

-Así no te podrás correr- Dijo con tono seductor, calentando mas el cuerpo de Eren que se estaba revolviendo en el suelo por la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

En eso, Rivaille alzo las caderas de Eren hasta llegarle a la barbilla, observo por unos segundos al ojiaqua para después introducir su lengua en la entrada de este, provocando que soltara bastantes gemidos de placer pero se sentía bastante desesperado por no poder sujetarse de algo.

-¡RIVAILLE!- Grito al sentir como un primer dedo invadía su rosada entrada, mientras tanto, el azabache observaba el rostro sonrojado del castaño y con los ojos entreabiertos, cegado por el placer que le permitía experimentar.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto al insertar ya los 3 dedos y comenzar a tijerear dentro de Eren

-Me en..caaa…nta-

-Mocoso pervertido-

Bajo la cadera del muchacho para después sujetar su propia entrepierna y comenzar a hacer círculos alrededor de la entrada de este. Pero ya no soportaron mas los dos y velozmente Rivaille metió su miembro.

-AAAHHHH!-

-Nghh…-

Rivaille espero que Eren se acostumbrara para no lastimarlo, segundos después el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas, dando a entender que ya estaba listo y comenzara con las embestidas. Levi sonrió de lado al saber que Eren se estaba entregando a el.

Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente pero se le hacia bastante difícil ya que Eren apretaba su entrada cada vez que Rivaille subía el ritmo poco a poco.

-N..no aprietes E..Eren- Ya estaba siendo presa de la excitación, puesto que había tartamudeado y se relamía los labios cada vez que Eren gemía (que era casi todo el tiempo).

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas a tal punto de que a Eren le comenzara a doler su miembro, ya que sentía un fuerte dolor al no poder expulsar su semen. Rivaille pudo notar que Eren no podía disfrutar del todo con el moño molestándole, por lo que se deshizo lentamente de el, e inmediatamente expulso todo el liquido blanco sobre el vientre de este pero también manchando un poco el rostro de Rivaille.

Eren levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para acercarse al rostro del sargento y limpiarlo, pero el azabache lo estaba viendo con algo de lujuria con sus labios entreabiertos haciendo que Eren se sonrojara de sobremanera por la expresión del contrario.

Rivaille sujeto la mano de Eren e introdujo en su boca 3 dedos, eso había tomado realmente de sorpresa al castaño, veía como la saliva del ojiplateado salía de la comisura de sus labios para luego introducirlos a su propia entrada, ya que el también quería que Eren viera reacciones que el no haría en publico y que las provocaba el.

En eso, el sargento pudo divisar una mesa bastante extensa, por lo que se levanto y al mismo tiempo se llevo a Eren con el. Le indico que se sentara en la mesa y al instante Eren cumplió con sus ordenes, se sentó en la orilla de la mesa y abrió sus piernas dejando a la visto su aun despierto y húmedo miembro y su rosada entrada dejando aun mas sorprendido a Rivaille ya que no pensaba que el muchacho llegaría a esos "extremos".

Eren acerco a Rivaille para tomar su entrepierna e insertarla dentro de el provocando que los dos gimieran. El sargento comenzó a besar apasionadamente al castaño mientras lo embestía con bastante fuerza.

-AAaahhh! Ri..va…nnghh… ¡Mas profundo! ¡Ma…AHÍ! Aaahhh Dios ¡Si!- Se abrazo fuertemente del azabache mientras movía al mismo ritmo sus caderas, provocando que el pene del sargento lograra chocar con su próstata, ese era el punto donde Eren perdía completamente el control y el sentido.

-¿Ahí es donde te gusta Eren?-

-¡SI! Aaaahhh!...¡Me gusta Rivaille! ¡MAS, MAS!-

Mientras seguía embistiendo, nuevamente fue a ocuparse de los rosados botones del muchacho, los comenzó a morder provocando que el otro volviera a gemir de sobremanera, las lamia de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente para después hacer movimientos circulares sobre ellos.

Después comenzó a descender hasta llegar al miembro de Eren para brindarle unos cuantos soplidos en la punta provocándole bastantes espasmos, una de sus manos la utilizo para delinear los testículos de este y después lamerlos lentamente. Al poco rato comenzó a delinear la forma de la entrepierna de Eren, haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia el.

Rápidamente se metió el miembro del muchacho en su boca provocando que el otro gimiera y gritara del placer, mientras el gruñía por el delicioso sabor de aquella parte carnosa húmeda. Eren seguía gimiendo por todo lo que le estaba sintiendo, la húmeda lengua del sargento mamando su erecto miembro mientras le daba unos pequeños mordiscos, provocando que un poco de semen y saliva salieran de la boca del azabache, también los pellizcos en sus pezones y nuevamente los dedos en su entrada, pero el realmente quería mas.

-Nyaaghh…Riva…ille Nghh.- El mencionado dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho mientras aun seguía succionando el semen del pequeño, pero al ver el rostro excitado de Eren decidió por dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para irse a sentar en una silla del lugar, pero mientras iba caminando Eren no aparto su vista del trasero desnudo del sargento ya que le gustaba como se movían cuando caminaba.

Ya sentado, con el dedo índice le indico a Eren que se acercara mientras al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una mirada seductora y abría sus piernas dejando al castaño sumamente nervioso pero acato las reglas de su sargento y se fue acercando lentamente pero mientras lo hacia Rivaille no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ya que Eren todo sonrojado, lleno de sudor y con su miembro hinchado, húmedo, caliente iba moviéndose mientras caminaba, lo único que podía hacer el azabache era relamerse los labios. Se había vuelto adicto al sabor del muchacho.

Entendió perfectamente el mensaje minutos atrás, por lo que se sentó sobre el regazo de Rivaille esperando a que este le volviera a dar ordenes. Se miraron por mucho tiempo a los ojos, donde expresaban su excitación. Rivaille fue el primero en actuar, primero beso los labios del menor pero Eren quiso brindarme a su amado sargento la misma satisfacción que el sentía, por lo que empezó a frotar sus suaves manos por todos los músculos, pero al sentir los duros pezones de este comenzó a pellizcarlos provocando que el azabache soltara unos cuentos gruñidos del placer, pero cuando estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido, Eren se lanzo rápidamente a los labios del sargento para que allí mismo pudiera callar sus gemidos.

-Nghh…Aaahh! Eren-

-Nyaagg…Rivaille… ¡Me gustas!-

-I..igual mocoso, por eso no quiero que te lastimes-

Eso dejo totalmente desubicado al pobre muchacho, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas que fueron cayendo por sus mejillas, asustando un poco al sargento.

-Oi ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Rivaille!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Repítelo, por favor repítelo si es verdad-

Aprovecho ese momento para entrar de una sola estocada ganándose un grito de placer por parte de Eren, puso sus manos en la cadera de este y comenzó a bajarlo y subirlo lentamente haciendo que la punta de su miembro golpeara la próstata del muchacho. En eso Eren coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Rivaille y así comenzó a aumentar bruscamente el ritmo, en todo el comedor solo se escuchaba el trasero del castaño chocando con los muslos del azabache, sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos y jadeos de Eren pero también algunos gemidos retenidos de Rivaille.

-¡Te amo mocoso!- Grito, ya no podía seguir reteniendo mas esas palabras, desde el día que conoció al muchacho le había llamado bastante la atención que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento correspondido.

Eren sonrió ampliamente aun sonrojado hasta los orejas siendo alumbrado por una lámpara de aceite de mano, una imagen bastante tierna diría Rivaille y mas si el es el causante de aquel rostro y reacciones.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente mientras Eren volvía a auto penetrarse, soltando varios jodeos que fueron ahogados en la boca de Rivaille. Comenzaron a gritar sus nombres mientras poco a poco iban llegando al clímax.

-Ri..vaaaggg…ille Yo me voy a…a…-

-Yo igual, hay que corrernos al mismo tiempo-

-S…si aahh…-

Rivaille comenzó a penetrar velozmente a Eren pero sin lastimarlo, en eso el castaño soltó un grito de placer al sentir completamente el pene de Levi golpeando aquel exquisito punto que lo hacia curvar la espalda y perderse en aquel la sensación. Trayendo como consecuencia que ambos soltaran un gemido bastante fuerte mientras se corrían al mismo tiempo. Eren entre ellos dos, manchando sus abdómenes y Rivaille al sentir como el pequeño apretaba su entrada se corrió dentro de el.

Ya después de unos minutos para tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Rivaille saco lentamente su miembro de Eren, haciendo que todo el semen saliera de su rosada entrada e iba goteando hasta caer al suelo. Rivaille abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño mocoso que fue correspondido segundos después.

-¿Me puedes prometer una cosa Eren?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No te vuelvas a lastimar por favor, si alguien, no me importa quien, te vuelva a llamar por cualquier sobrenombre quiero que me lo digas. No permitiré que un idiota lastime los sentimientos de alguien que es realmente importante para mi-

-Ri..Rivaille ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?-

-Tsk… mocoso idiota, te quiero mantener a salvo ¡Me preocupas!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, así que desde ahora dormirás conmigo-

-¿Po..porqué?-

-Para vigilarte mas de cerca y además me gusta tener mis pertenencias cerca mío. Así que vámonos-

Con eso Eren se levanto un poco avergonzado ya que por la posición en la que anteriormente se encontraba, el semen que salía de su entrada había goteado por todo el suelo, dejando una gran mancha de aquel liquido en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Rivaille recogía sus pertenencias y las de Eren, se puso la ropa interior y sus pantalones para después acercarse al muchacho y ponerle su respectiva blusa.

-Etto Rivaille, mi demás ropa ¿Me la podría dar?-

-No-

Eren se lanzo al sargento para poder arrebatarle la demás ropa pero no logro su cometido puesto que Rivaille lo sujeto de la cadera y lo atrajo a el para después oler el cabello de este, un cierto aroma a canela coronaba su cabellera. Lo cargo al muy estilo princesa y se la llevo a su habitación.

Ya estando acostados, y al no obtener sus ropas Eren seguía haciendo puchero mientras Rivaille lo seguía mirando a los ojos.

-Lo prometo Rivaille- Eren termino rompiendo el silencio pero al pronunciar aquellas palabras hizo que el azabache abriera mas de lo normal sus orbes plateados.

-¿De qué me hablas?-

Eren coloco sus cálidas manos sobre las mejillas del azabache para después darle un tierno beso en los labios y otro en la frente para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-Prometo no hacerme mas daño y permanecer a tu lado, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dame mi ropa interior-

-Jamás- Con eso se volteo para darle la espalda a Eren y esperar a que el sueño lo dominara, pero aquel mocoso lo estaba zangoloteando para que no durmiera y dejara hasta ahí la platica.

-Rivaille, por favor dámela. Tengo frio y así no podre dormir-

-Entonces confórmate con esto- Se volteo de nuevo para atraer al muchacho hacia el y abrazarlo mientras cubría a los dos una cálida manta ya que hacia bastante rio en todo el lugar. –Buenas noches, Eren-

-Bu…Buenas noches Rivaille-

-Llámame Levi-

-Le...Levi-

Con eso se abrazaron fuertemente para sentir que ahí estaba el uno para el otro. Y por fin ambos pudieron descansar, Rivaille ya necesitaba contar las famosas ovejas que había mencionado anteriormente Hanji, solo necesitaba la calidez, presencia y el sonido del corazón de su mocoso a lado suyo. Y Eren solo necesita que el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad lo tuviera en sus brazos por siempre.

Desde esa noche, Eren ya no se auto lastimaba y sus heridas fueron cicatrizando mientras tanto el sargento Rivaille ya se había encargado de todos los descerebrados que lastimaron con sus comentarios al castaño tiempo atrás.

_**Fin**_

_Notas:_

_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ACABE! CSMAMI ACABE! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Espero les haya gustado si no pues pues… pues no se, me cuelgo de un árbol. Si no, los compensare en mis siguientes fics, ya que este es el primer lemon que escribo y Oh Holly chanclas, mis manos perdieron todo rastro de inocencia. Naaahhh ya que la vida es una, YOLO, chocolate swag. Que horror me escuche como unas chavas que me caen mal de la escuela._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ya lo tenia listo pero cierto hermano mío me borro el archivo por venganza (Siempre le pongo Yaoi de sus series favoritas jiji) Así que volví a escribirlo. Espero y si se haya entendido, ya que no lo quiero releer porque si no, llorare la perdida de mi inocencia (de mis dedos al escribir esto). Pero siempre quise escribir un lemon..Hmm, no se que estoy diciendo, la maldita de Barbie me esta distrayendo, en la Tv esta una de sus malditas películas y en otra esta la de "Rio" y pues me distraen las aves bailando. Mejda! (Así decía mi profesor de escalada, que por cierto me reprobó. ¡Estúpido francés!)._

_Buenos las y los quiero muuuuuuucho. Y perdón si debo actualizaciones y respuestas de rewievs, la escuela no me dejaba. ¡Materias Idiotas! Y ahorita que ya estoy de vacaciones ¡Soy libre csm! Me pondré al corriente._

_Espero tengan una feliz Navidad & festejen el cumpleaños de Levi eeehh! Se lo merece –llora- Tratare de hacer un One-shot. Pero ya muchas hicieron eso y aaaggg. Ya que. _

_Nos vemos después. Un abrazo gay para tod s ustedes. L s amo y hasta la siguiente._

_Shiro (La que resuelve problemas matemáticos cuando esta bien pinshi aburrida) …_


End file.
